


Protocol Slip

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [172]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: It followed Kylo home.





	

“Kylo…”  


“Yes, love of my life, light of my loins?”  


“What is that?”  


“That?”  


“Yes, that.”  


“It’s a sheet, my glorious life-partner and soulmate.”  


“I can _see_ the sheet.”  


“I never doubted your visual acuity.” His sass is on top form, apparently.  


“Cut the crap, Kylo. You know I meant: what are you hiding under the sheet?”  


“Clarification: I am not hidden,” comes a muffled voice. “Not if your meatbag optics have identified me, no matter how p–”

Kylo smacks the sheet, and then it falls down, revealing a very tall… protocol droid? Which hadn’t really been well concealed.

“Kylo, why did you bring a protocol unit home?”  


“Further clarification: I am not a protocol unit.”  


“See,” Kylo says, waving at the (rather old) droid. “It’s a Jedi Killer. It followed me home. Can I keep it?”  


Hux stares. “…a Jedi Killer.”  


“My designation is HK-47. I am not a protocol unit, but a Hunter-Killer unit. My speciality is assassination. I am skilled with all forms of ranged weaponry, melee, and lightsaber combat. I have–”  


Hux lifts his hand. “Okay, so you brought a murder bot home.”

“Yes,” say both Kylo and HK simultaneously.  


“Can I keep him?” Kylo asks. “He was once a Sith’s!”  


“Cheerful reminiscence: my former Master Darth Revan indeed was a Sith, and I killed many foes for the glory of the Sith. And also because I enjoyed it.”  


Hux cocks his head, dragging Kylo out of the room. “You brought a _killing machine_ home, without asking?”

“You kept telling me I needed to learn to be responsible. This thing doesn’t even need feeding, watering, or walking.”  


“It might kill us!”  


“No, I have a red saber, I’m HK’s Master, now.”  


“…it’s not staying in here.” Why does he even try with Kylo, some days? “And if it calls me a ‘meatbag’ one more time…”  


“I’ll tell him not to,” Kylo replies, kissing his nose and bounding out to talk to his new friend.  


Well. Damn. Hux hopes it doesn’t get too upset when it learns Kylo _isn’t actually a Sith_. 


End file.
